


Thinking Of You

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [7]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: M/M, More postpartum depression, Sad!Loki, Sigrid needs both parents, Tony doesn't know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's depression continues to torment him and Tony doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Of You

Tony was watching Sigrid as Loki locked himself in their room. The depression was getting worse. Sigrid barely saw Loki at this point. She was growing every day and Loki was locked away, letting his depression eat him alive. Tony really didn't know what to do. Tony's train of thought was interrupted when he heard Sigrid cooing at him. He smiled and sat next to her. She grabbed Tony's hand and squeezed. 

"I love you. You know this, right?" Tony said to Sigrid. "I'd do anything for you. If you want a bar, I'd buy you three. If you want a car, I'll build the best damn one myself. But I hate how I can't get your mother for you. I know you want Loki. I'm sorry, dear. I can give everything else but the one thing you want and I feel like I've failed."

Sigrid raised her hands up, signaling that she wanted Tony to hold her. He was getting better at the parent thing so he knew what she wanted. Tony realized Sigrid must be lonely. A child needs their mother. Loki was killing himself though. It was breaking Tony's heart. 

"I'm sorry, Princess. I really am." Tony hugged Sigrid. "I wish I was a better father."

Sigrid hugged back. That threw Tony off guard. He looked at Sigrid and she smiled at him. 

"It's you that makes me want to do more." Tony smiled. "And it's you who I'd never want to fail. You and Loki. I love you both."

Around one in the afternoon, it was time to put Sigrid down for her nap. This gave Tony the chance to talk to Loki. Again.

"Loki?" Tony called his lover's name as he walked in their bedroom.

Loki was on the bed, curled in a ball. Tony laid down next to him and held Loki tight.

"I'm hurting too." Tony begged. "Tell me what you want and I'll do anything for you."  
"Like what?" Loki whispered.  
"Anything."  
"I don't know."  
"If you want to go to Asgard, we'll go. If you want to have a date night, we will. If you want someone to take Sigrid for the weekend, I'll make it happen. Anything for you."

Loki said nothing but turned around to face Tony. Tony was breaking. He needed Loki.

"I'll tell you what. I'll get someone to watch Sigrid for a whole weekend and it'll be just you and me. Like old times. Just us time. Will it make you happy?" Tony was holding Loki's hands tight.  
"I'm terrible." Loki muttered.  
"No, you're not. You're perfect. Like our baby."  
"I love you, Tony. And our daughter."  
"I know."


End file.
